


Sweet Escape

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Frat Boy Ashton Irwin, I'm Bad At Tagging, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "Some douche is following you, just play along." He whispers and your whole body tenses for a moment, you're tempted to turn your head and look behind you, but you don't."H-hi baby, my class was fine. I-I think I nailed the pop-quiz we had to take." You stutter and you feel his thumb rub soothing circles over your shoulder."That's fantastic, I love the confidence. Now let's get back to your dorm, I haven't seen you all week, I'm missing my girl." He says a bit loudly, you assume for the benefit of your stalker





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! It's frat boy Ashton, but like with a heart of gold. Its gonna be super fluffy and soft idk how many parts it's gonna have but I'm gonna attempt to stick with this one as well as my ongoing Calum fic! I hope you guys like it and if you do want me to keep going with this please let me know
> 
> P.s. I'm an idiot who sucks at tags so I apologize for that

One day you're walking across campus late at night, you're minding your business when an arm wraps around your shoulders and you hear a thick Australian accent speak to you "Hey, love how was your class?" The stranger asks looking down at you as if you're life long friends who've fallen in love.

"Some douche is following you, just play along." He whispers and your whole body tenses for a moment, you're tempted to turn your head and look behind you, but you don't.

"H-hi baby, my class was fine. I-I think I nailed the pop-quiz we had to take." You stutter and you feel his thumb rub soothing circles over your shoulder.

"That's fantastic, I love the confidence. Now let's get back to your dorm, I haven't seen you all week, I'm missing my girl." He says a bit loudly, you assume for the benefit of your stalker. He then turns to look behind you and a smirk appears on his lips. "I think I've sufficiently managed to piss off the asshole, he's gone. but I'm still gonna walk you home what building are you in?"

"I'm in the co-ed building." You murmur looking up at him in awe. "Thank you, for doing this by the way."

"No need to thank me." He says quietly looking down at the ground almost in embarrassment or something and you notice him bite his lip for the briefest moment. The walk to your dorm is spent making casual conversation, and you learn that his name is Ashton.

"I know you said not to thank you, but I have to thank you again. You literally just saved my life."

"It's no biggie, really." He chuckles lightly. "Here is my number though...in case you ever need saving again." He says with a wink, handing you a small slip of paper.

❇❇❇❇

"Wait, you said his name was Ashton right?" Your roommate Cassie asks. The two of you are sitting in your bed and you're telling her all about your encounter with Ashton.

"Yeah…"

"What did he look like?"

"He, uh, he had like sandy blonde hair, and hazel eyes, and like really huge biceps, and he spoke with an accent, I think it was Australian."

"Oh my god it was Ashton Irwin!" Cassie gushes leaning in closer. "He's the president of Alpha Phi Kappa."

"Oh, well that explains the whole snapback, muscle tank look." You frown. You tried not to be judgemental of others but you didn't exactly have the best feelings towards frat guys. They had a bad reputation that in your limited experience was usually true to form. Though Ashton had seemed different, he'd helped you when some creep had been stalking you and that was a sweet thing to do.

"Ash is a good guy, we had a class together last semester and he had to be one of the nicest guys I've ever met. It's no surprise he came to your aid tonight, and thank god he did." She says wrapping you in a hug. "So, are you gonna text him?"

"No, not tonight anyways." You laugh nervously.

"Well I'll be studying the rest of the night until the library literally kicks me out, so I probably won't see you until tomorrow." She says standing up iff of your bed and throwing on a sweater.

"Alright, be safe Cassie. Also try not to study too hard. You know how you can get."

"Yeah, I'll try." He sighs begrudgingly, grabbing her backpack and heading out.

❇❇❇❇

It'd been a week now since the encounter where this Ashton guy had saved your life and you still hadn't texted him. You didn't know what was holding you back exactly but you figured it was too late now anyway. He had probably forgotten all about you by now anyway, you were content to move on from the situation. That is until you run into him while at a bar with some friends one night. He spots you and immediately he flags you down drawing you to him with a curl of two fingers.

"H-hi." You whisper awkwardly once you're standing in front of him.

"You never texted me and you're just gonna say hi?" He asks with a pout and you can tell he's had a few drinks already.

"I'm really sorry, Ash. I just figured that uh you'd have forgotten all about me." You say standing awkwardly in front of the table he's sitting at all alone. "Did you come here with someone?"

"My friends all left with girls so I've been drinking alone for a little while." He murmurs poutily.

"Well do you mind if I join you? Drinking alone just isn't acceptable." You say already pulling out a chair.

"No, no you came with friends, don't be that person."

"I can guarantee you they will be fine with me sitting here having a drink with you."

"Alright, as long as you're sure they won't hate me." He says before calling the server over and ordering you each some drink that was tall and fruity and hid all the alcohol.

"I didn't think fraternity guys drank fruity cocktails." You tease taking a sip and winking at him.

"They taste good and the liquor is way stronger, I prefer them over beer honestly."

"That's cute you're willing to admit that."

"I have no shame." He chuckles smirking proudly.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" He giggles after a moments pause in conversation.

"You're obviously much more drunk than I thought," You laugh turning your face away and your skin feels flushed from the compliment. "besides your eyes are much prettier, Ashton."

"You think I'm pretty?" He asks coyly wiggling his eyebrows and you shake your head laughing lightly.

"No, no that's not what I said." You say mock defensively but you can't help but give him a full glance over and he was indeed very pretty. This time he was wearing a white short-sleeved button down the top three buttons undone, and he was wearing a different snapback than the one from a week ago.

"Well I think you're pretty."

"I think I should make sure you get back to the frat house alive. I'm cutting you off." You mutter chewing on your bottom lip.

"I'm not even drunk I'm like a little buzzed." He whines.

"None of that, I'm closing your tab and I'm gonna walk you home." You say sternly, but you still smile at him. It was impossible not to smile when this total Adonis was looking at you with soft eyes and a goofy grin plastered across his face. "That way you can tell all of your "brothers" you went home with a girl too."

"Mm, no youre not just some girl. I'd never say something like that."

❇❇❇❇

"Can I ask you something?" You ask Ashton, the two of you are walking towards greek row where his frat house is. He'd taken your pinkie in his and was swinging your hands between the two of you.

"Sure, you can ask me anything, I'm an open book."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm curious, why'd you join a Fraternity? You don't really strike me as the type from my very limited time knowing you."

"Well I'm from Australia and I came here specifically for school and I had no friends, all my family is back in Australia I had no one." He says looking up at you his eyes vulnerable. "I was nervous and awkward and scared that the next four years of my life would be miserable so basically long story short I joined the frat to make friends so I wouldn't end up spending my college years all alone."

"Awwww, you get cuter and cuter the more I talk to you."

"M'not cute." He grumbles furrowing his brow cutely.

"Hmm, you're definitely cute. Like that's the most pure reason someone has ever joined a fraternity. You totally break the stereotype," You say softly. He looks down at the ground with rose colored cheeks and he pokes you in the side. "but I don't think you would have had a problem making friends even if you hadn't joined the frat."

"Why's that?" He asks cocking a brow a look of mischief in his eyes.

"B-because you're so…easy to talk to." The two of you are stopped now, standing in front of a large brick house with greek letters etched into the front above the doorway.

"I don't think that's what you were gonna say." He teases getting really close and brushing your noses together. You hold your breath, your whole body tensing but then he's gone. He's standing a normal distance away from you again as if it'd never happened.

"How are you gonna get home now, babe?" He asks changing the subject.

"I'll just walk it's no big deal."

"No, no way, not after what happened literally the day I met you a week ago. I'll order an uber for you, and you can wait inside for it to come."

"You really don't have to, but are you sure it's a good idea for me to go inside?" You ask warily looking up at the large building.

"Yeah it'll be fine come on in." He hums nodding his head towards the door so you follow him inside.

He pulls out his phone and orders the uber for you leading you over to a sofa in the living room. There wasn't anyone else around and for that you were thankful.

"Am I allowed to ask you questions too y/n?"

"Yeah, I think that's only fair, but I don't think I'm quite as transparent as you are."

"Well I think my first question is pretty simple, why did you think I would have forgotten you?"

"W-what?"

"You said you never texted me because you figured I would have just forgotten you already. Why did you think that?"

"I'm not memorable. There's nothing special about me, and you're the president of a major frat who can probably get any girl he wants. So I just didn't think you'd remember me." You sigh staring straight in front of you.

"You're much more memorable than you realize." He whispers and you can feel his eyes locked on you. "I think you're beautiful and witty. Plus it'd be hard to just forget someone who's life I saved."

His phone dings and he drops his gaze from you, looking at the notification.

"The uh, the uber is almost here." He mutters pitifully wishing that he could keep talking to you.

"Oh, okay." You say clearing your throat after the awkwardness that had fallen over the room. The two of you stand up and walk over to the door so that you're ready when the uber arrives "D'you have any other questions for me?"

"Yeah I just have one more. Will you go out with me?" He says smoothly looking at you with a confident smirk, very different from his vulnerable demeanor just a minute ago. The question catches you by surprise and your eyes widen a little bit your skin prickling with warmth and excitement.

"I, um, yes. Yes I'll go out with you." You gasp your throat gone a little dry.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow night, say seven o'clock?"

"Tomorrow at seven sounds terrific." You chirp smiling sweetly.

"Great I will see you tomorrow." He says taking your right hand, bringing it up to his lips. The gesture sends a shiver down your spine and just then you see headlights pull up in front of the frat house that must be from the uber.


End file.
